Some dreams do come true
by Morinozukaloverr
Summary: Kyouya has to comefort his best friend when Haruhi breaks up with Tamaki. LEMON!


No one knew about this side of him. Not even his best friend, the person who was in his dreams every night. That's one of the reasons why he doesn't like to wake up. His dreams are perfect, his life sucks. Always being compared with his brothers. Having to hear Tamaki's fantasies about Haruhi.

Yes, Kyouya Ootori was in love with his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Since when? Ever since he first lay eyes on him. The first day of their meeting. He was impressed by the way Tamaki handled the girls. And he was even more impressed by the way his blonde hair shone, and the sparkle in his purple eyes. His eyes proved that he was one of a kind. No one had eyes like Tamaki. And he could listen to his voice all day long. At least, when Tamaki wouldn't keep talking about that girl, Haruhi.

He didn't hate the girl, he was simply jealous. She could make Tamaki happy, in a way he would never be able to. That's why he kept raising her dept. if she didn't have to leave the host club, Tamaki would remain happy, and if Tamaki is happy, Kyouya is happy as well.

But sometimes Tamaki isn't the happy guy everyone knew. Like right now. When he is sitting next to Kyouya. He had been dating Haruhi for half a year, and now she broke up with him, saying she loved Hikaru more. Tamaki was broken. He only knew one person who could cheer him up. And now he is sitting on Kyouya's bed, tears coming from his eyes.

"Kyouya, it hurts, it hurts so bad, please, I don't know what to do."

'Believe me, I know.' Kyouya thought. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to his friend. He was having mixed emotions. He was feeling bad that his friend was feeling so sad and hurt. But he was also happy, happy that Haruhi was gone, out of the way.

Kyouya wrapped his arm around Tamaki, pulling him closer. Tamaki held Kyouya's shirt, and sobbed. Kyouya didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought best, distracting him.

He put his fingers under Tamaki's chin, lifting his head up. Tamaki looked in Kyouya's eyes, confused. Kyouya wiped his tears away, using his thumb, and licking them off of his digit. Finally, he leaned his forehead on Tamaki's, closing his eyes.

"Tamaki, let go of the pain, she's not worth it. If she throws you away this easily, she doesn't deserve your tears." He whispered softly. Tamaki said nothing, he just pulled away slightly, and looked in Kyouya's eyes. There he saw something he never saw in his eyes before, neither in Haruhi's eyes. He saw love, and something else, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Kyouya couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the tears, the pain in his voice. He leaned in, and planted a light kiss on Tamaki's lips. Tamaki didn't react. He was frozen, and felt like he couldn't move at all.

Feeling guilty, Kyouya quickly let go of Tamaki, and stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me. I'll leave you alone for a moment, so you can clear your head." He said, and made an attempt to walk away, but he felt something pull his wrist.

Looking down, he saw Tamaki's hand on his wrist. "Please, don't go. Kyouya, I need you." Tamaki pleaded his friend. Kyouya didn't know what was going on. First his best friend was crying because his girlfriend broke up with him, then he kissed his best friend, and now he wanted him to stay. He shouldn't react like this. He should be disgusted by it, he shouldn't want me around, Kyouya thought.

He sat down next to his friend on the bed. "Why did you kiss me? Is there any benefit for you to kiss me? I don't get it." Tamaki mumbled. Kyouya blushed. "There is something to gain from it." He said, hoping Tamaki didn't hear it.

"But then what is it that you gained?" Tamaki asked. "The feeling of the lips of the person I love on my lips." Kyouya mumbled.

"You love me?" Tamaki asked. 'Why do you sound hopeful Tamaki? You should run away.'

Kyouya nodded. He couldn't bear to look at Tamaki right now. He was too afraid he would see rejection. "Kyouya" Tamaki called his name, and this time he did look up. Tamaki was very close, Kyouya never noticed him getting closer when he was looking at the floor. Tamaki leaned closer, and kissed him the same way Kyouya had kissed him.

Kyouya was surprised. Tamaki, who was in love with Haruhi, was kissing him? How crazy could the world get in a couple of minutes. But he did like it. And he hated it when Tamaki's lips left his. When he looked in Tamaki's eyes, he didn't see any sadness at all, all the grief was gone. And when he smiled that special smile, Kyouya melted.

He brought his lips back to Tamaki's. Tamaki reacted this time, moving his lips as well. They kissed like this for a couple of minutes. Kyouya decided to go further, and slid his tongue over Tamaki's lip. Tamaki hesitantly opened his mouth, and Kyouya slid his tongue in his mouth. The way Tamaki's tongue moved with his was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of it.

His hands were tangled in Tamaki's hair. He moved them to Tamaki's chest, and lightly started to rub his chest through the clothes. They broke the kiss, and looked in each other's eyes. Tamaki moved his hands to Kyouya's chest as well, and unbuttoned some of the buttons on Kyouya's shirt. Kyouya grasped his hands, looking in his eyes as he asked if Tamaki was sure about this.

"Yes, Kyouya, I want you" Tamaki whispered. Kyouya kissed him again, fighting for dominance, and of course, he won. He lowered his hands, and slipped them under Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki started moaning when he felt Kyouya's hands rub his chest, and pinched his nipples.

Not wasting any time, Tamaki almost ripped Kyouya's shirt off, throwing it somewhere unknown. Soon Tamaki's shirt followed. Kyouya's lips left Tamaki's, and latched on to his neck. He sucked and nibbled. Tamaki loved the feeling of Kyouya's lips on his skin. It was so hot and wet. He moaned when he felt his jeans become very tight.

Noticing Tamaki's discomfort, Kyouya led his hands towards Tamaki's belt. When he unclasped it, he took Tamaki's lips again. He slid Tamaki's pants off, loving the sight of Tamaki in his pale blue boxers. Apparently, Tamaki didn't like the disadvantage, and got rid of Kyouya's pants as well.

Kyouya pushed Tamaki back on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He pushed his manhood in Tamaki's thigh, making sure Tamaki felt his hardness. He slid his hand to Tamaki's manhood, and rubbed him through his boxers, making Tamaki hiss in pleasure.

"Kyouya, please" he mumbled. Kyouya quickly got rid of Tamaki's boxers, and started to rub him. Tamaki moaned when he got harder. He felt like he was going to explode soon. Kyouya seemed to notice, and removed his hand. Tamaki felt Kyouya's lips leave his, going to his neck, shoulder, chest, and he went even lower. He gasped when he felt Kyouya's tongue lick his head. Suddenly, Kyouya's warm mouth was all around his manhood, and he moaned hard. Kyouya's head bobbed up and down. He felt Tamaki's hands in his hair, pushing him down even more. He couldn't hold himself anymore, and released, right in Kyouya's mouth.

"Kyouya, sorry, I couldn't –" he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence, as Kyouya pushed his lips against Tamaki's again. He could taste himself in Kyouya's mouth, and it made him hard again. Kyouya rid himself of his boxers, and pushed his manhood against Tamaki's.

"Kyouya, I- I- " Tamaki tried to say something, but wasn't able to form any sentence. "Shh, it's ok, I'll be careful ok?" Kyouya whispered. Tamaki only nodded.

Kyouya lifted his hand to Tamaki's mouth and pushed his fingers in his mouth. Tamaki understood, and sucked his fingers. Kyouya removed the fingers again, and placed his hand under Tamaki's butt. When he found his entrance, he slid one finger in. feeling Tamaki tense, he waited for Tamaki to get used to his finger inside him. He started to pump slowly, and added another finger. Tamaki moaned in pleasure and pain.

The fingers were removed, and Tamaki's hips were lifted higher. He panicked slightly, and Kyouya noticed. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a few moments." He said. He took his lips again, and felt Tamaki relax again. He suddenly pushed, and went all the way in. Tamaki's screams were muffled by Kyouya's lips.

Kyouya held still for a couple of minutes, letting Tamaki adjust. Tamaki silently cried, the pain was more than he had ever felt. Kyouya made him relax again, sucking his earlobe, and pinching his nipples. When he thought Tamaki was ready for it, he slowly pulled out again, and pushed in, feeling Tamaki's warmth envelope him. He was having trouble controlling himself, Tamaki was so tight.

After a couple of pushes, Tamaki felt a spark of pleasure. He asked Kyouya to hit that spot again, and moaned a little louder. Kyouya was still being careful, but upon hearing Tamaki's moans, his thrust became harder and deeper.

The two of them reached new heights together, both experiencing these feelings for the first time.

Soon Kyouya felt like exploding, and took Tamaki's member in his hand, and pumped to the rhythm he set up in his thrusts. When they kissed again, both came, and spilled their seeds. Kyouya's in Tamaki, and Tamaki's on their chests.

They lay on the bed for a couple of moments, when Kyouya pushed himself up, looking at Tamaki. He was ashamed of himself. He took advantage of his best friend when he was emotionally unstable. But he didn't deny he liked it.

"Tamaki. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I took advantage of you, I'm the worse-" Tamaki silenced him, pushing a finger against Kyouya's lips. "Don't think that way. You gave me options to leave right? I wanted this just as much as you did. I guess I was with Haruhi to ignore the feelings I have for you, but tonight, I fell in love with you Kyouya Ootori."

Kyouya didn't know what to say, so he just kissed his lover again. They were both tired, and fell asleep, cuddling close. The last thought Kyouya had before falling asleep was 'finally, my dreams come true.'


End file.
